Detention with Snape
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Yes it's been done many times, this is just my take on what would happen in a detention with Snape, contains spanking and a mild lemon if you are easily offended don't read.. Review because snape is sexy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright so I have been toying around with the idea of doing a snape/Hermione fan fiction for a while, but as I already have three stories going on this will just be a short one shot, of what I think should happen in a detention between Hermione and Snape.**_

_**Also if you're waiting for my girl to be updated I should have it done in the next week!**_

_**WARNING: If you don't like spanking or a dominant Snape, don't read it! this is your one warning and I don't want any flames, it is slightly OOC on Hermiones part**_

_**Can be set in whatever year you want but Hermione is still at school!**_

_**Snapes point of view for a short part but mainly Hermione's**_

_**I do not own Harry potter.**_

* * *

SPOV:

I survey the class, as they brew the potion, all of them complete and utter disappointments, even Draco, and to think I had such high hopes for that boy! All except one anyhow, I turn to watch her as her small delicate hand pours perfect measurements into the large black cauldron, it emitting of puff of approval as she does so.

I can't take my eyes of off her, as she bends over stirring the potion, the buttons of her white school shirt, straining against those perfect tits, the ones that belong to me! That I am going to make mine! Yes she is an insufferable know it all, but I'm sure I can get that out of her, once she submits to me, I will get rid of that attitude once and for all. Mm even the thought of Hermione on her knees in front of me has me sprouting a hard on in my pants.

"Professor I am finished" her sweet voice calls out, and I sigh reluctantly shaking away the images of her, walking over to her desk, I rest my hands on the side, leaning over and looking down at the perfect potion. Time to put my plan into action.

"Ten points from Gryffindor" I snap, hoping for once that the little lioness will fight back.

"But sir it's perfect" she wails and I hear a collective gasp go through the rest of the room, no one talked back to me. It was a widely known fact that if you did, I would make you regret it. And after tonight Hermione will not be doing it again.

"Miss Granger are you implying that I do not know how to do my job? Because correct me if I am wrong, but I thought I was the teacher and you were the student. Do you know something I don't?" I question, raising one eyebrow at her, her nose crinkles up as she takes a step back as her face turns even whiter.

"N...no Sir that's no..." she stutters, like the perfect submissive.

"Enough" I raise one hand to silence her "detention in here, seven sharp" I say firmly, turning sharply, letting my robes billow in the wind "and another fifty points from Gryffindor for the cheek" I add, with a smirk as I walk back to my desk. Gods I can't wait to get her all to myself.

* * *

HPOV

"Bloody hell Hermione, what were you thinking?" Ron asks me as soon as we exit the blasted dungeon and to be fair he raises a valid point, I guess I just wasn't thinking.

"Yeah Hermione, he's Snape, former death eater, killed hundreds of people" Harry chimes in and I can't help but roll my eyes, yes professor Snape intimidates me too, yet I can't help but long for him, I want him to love me, and every time I hear that deep sexy voice my knickers immediately get wet. Truth is I have been in love with him since fifth year, not that I would ever admit this of course.

"And to think you'll have to miss tea" Ron adds, not caring that I still haven't answered him, then again all Ron really worries about is his stomach, and besides I would be far too nervous to eat anything, not that I would ever admit that!

"I'm going up to the library to read, I'll see you too later" I say, spinning around and walking away, leaving two gobsmacked boys behind me, sure it was nothing unusual for me to go to the library, but it is very unusual for me to skip a class! It's just I have a funny feeling tonight, and I just can't decide whether it's going to be a good thing or a bad thing, or maybe a bit of both.

Sighing I enter the library, looking around at all the magnificent books, before grabbing a potions book of off the side and sitting down on one of the old, dusty chairs.

I open up the book, glancing down at the first potion, the polyjuice potion. Ah this should be an easy read.

"Miss Granger, shouldn't you be in class now?" the smooth silky voice of none other than Severus Snape says. I gulp loudly as I slowly look up meeting his dark coal eyes.

"Sir I just wanted to get a head start on potions" I say, smirking up at him, I see his eyes darken and something flicker through them, something that I cannot place.

He sighs, his cold minty breath hitting my face "but you are already quite familiar with the polyjuice potion, are you not miss Granger?" he questions, and I fight to suppress a gasp, how on earth does he know about that?

"Professor I…" I trail of as he raises one eyebrow, practically sneering down at me.

"My office now" he replies simply, turning around, his robes swirling around him as he exits the library, quickly I grab up my bag and race after him, there is no way I am going to defy him, especially when he is so mad at me. I follow him down the corridor and deep into the dungeons, I look around at the stained walls, the water that is dripping from the cracks in the roof, I don't think I like it down here I am going to do all that I can to avoid ever having to come here again.

I follow him into the office and I'm not surprised to see that it is just as dark and depressing as any other part of the dungeons, Professor Snape sits down behind the desk, yet he doesn't look at me, nor does he offer me a seat, so I remain standing.

"Miss Granger" he says finally, "not only did you disrespect me, you skipped lessons and I know it is you who has been stealing potions ingredients from my private store room" he states, causing the blood to rise up to my cheeks, and I immediately drop my head down, looking at the stone flooring. "You will look at me when I speak to you" his cold voice snaps, and suddenly I feel rough fingers underneath my chin, forcing my head up to look at him.

I force myself to meet his eyes, besides there is nothing else I can do, there is no way I would be able to fight Snape, I might as well just look at him. "I don't know what you want me to say professor" I say softly, and honestly I don't.

I see his eyes soften slightly as his fingers move up, brushing past the skin on my cheek softly "my Hermione" he muses softly, and I gasp, he just called me his. "You don't have to say anything yet, but you have to learn to respect me" he says simply, pushing my head to the side roughly.

My mind is swirling with confusion, I don't understand, does he want me the way I want him? Or was it just a slip of the tongue? Did he mean it? My mind is filled with so many unanswered questions. I turn my head back, looking at him, just as he requested "good girl" he coos, stepping back from me, his eyes raking up and down my body, I feel myself shivering under his smouldering gaze, I think my first conclusion may have been right! "Now my dear all we have to worry about is your punishment" he mutters.

"Professor I thought the punishment was my detention" I say, not liking the way this is going; now he wants me to have a worse punishment?

"Hermione I have seen the way you look at me, you know you want to be with me, so I will give you the choice, stay here and be punished, or walk out of that door and anything between us will be over... forever" he says sharply. I look up at him uncertainly, trying to detect whether he is being serious or not, I scan his expressionless face and see no hint that he is lying there.

"What would be my punishment?" I ask him, although I have already made up my mind, I will be staying.

"You will find out" he says confidently "I must let you know that this is the only time I will let you choose, if you decide to stay, you will become mine and then you won't ever be able to leave me" he says.

"I'll stay" I whisper quietly, hoping and praying to gods above that I have made the right decision.

He steps up closer to me, a half smile on his face, which I must say is the happiest I have ever seen him. Suddenly he is leaning down, and I realise what is happening, he is going to kiss me. His warm chapped lips press against my own, kissing me hard and I swear I feel like I am flying, I kiss him back harder, flicking my tongue out and pressing it in-between his lips, I feel a sharp pain shoot through my mouth, oww I think he just bit my tongue. I pull my head back, looking up at him in confusion "I control the kiss not you" he says simply, the tone in his voice just daring me to question him.

He steps behind me, his cool hands grasping the back of my neck, not hard, but the feeling is not exactly pleasant either "time for your punishment" he whispers in my ear, forcing me to walk towards his desk, as we reach it, he pushes me forwards causing me to fall over his desk.

I feel my skirt being flipped up and suddenly I am starting to worry "Hermione I am now going to spank you, have you ever been spanked before?" he questions me, and once again the heat flushes up to my face.

"No sir" I whisper quietly.

"Good, seeing as though it will be your first time I will take it easy on you, but after this I will not be so kind" he says. Pftt it's not exactly kind now is it? he is going to really hurt me.

I hear the whoosh of air and then suddenly a sharp sting on my bum, and let out a sigh of relief huh it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. I hear a chuckle and glance back over my shoulder "that was just a warm up" he informs me.

His hands are on the waistband of my knickers, pulling them down roughly, exposing the soft creamy skin to him.

I gasp as his hand comes into contact with my arse much harder than before.

He does it again and again and now the pain is starting to build, It hurts so goddamn much!

His hands repeat their action over and over again and I feel the tears starting to prickle at my eyes, why is he doing this? I don't think I will be able to take much more.

His hands continue to rain down on my poor backside, which I am sure by this point must be bright red. I can't stand it anymore, suddenly I feel the warm wet tears slipping down my cheeks.

"please sir, I'm sorry" I whine, my pride forgotten "please stop" I practically beg him.

"I think that's enough, now turn around and thank me" he orders and I feel myself freeze as he pulls my knickers back up over my sore arse.

Slowly I spin around to face him, wanting nothing more than to rub the damn sting away "thank you for punishing me" I sniffle.

I feel a set of strong arms wrap around me, pulling me closer against his robe clad chest "you took that well, I'm proud of you" he murmurs in a soothing way, his voice intoxicating me as I continue to cry against him. I feel his chest rise and fall.

But I am shocked by his quick attitude change "why are you being so nice to me?" I question "It was only a minute ago you were spanking me.

He sighs, pulling away from me. "we have many things to discuss, let us retire to my chambers" he says, taking a hold of my small hand in his own large one and walking me to a door, I step inside after him and gasp, his room actually looks cosy, of course it is all green, but it looks so comfortable, I can feel my feet sinking into the plush green carpet.

He stops, turning to face me "I can't promise that I will never hurt you Hermione" he whispers softly, inching towards me "because I will punish you at times, I expect my girlfriend to behave in a certain way and if you don't there will be consequences" he says, staring at me as he lets the words sink in "I can however promise you that I will always be there for you, I will always love you" he whispers, leaning in and placing light kisses on my tear stained face.

"I love you too… Severus" I tell him, surprised at how easy his name rolls of off my tongue.

"Prove it" he says with that famous smirk in place, as he flicks his wand, making both of our clothes disappear and I suddenly feel very nervous and self-conscious in front of him, my hands rise up to my chest trying to cover them from his view.

"You're beautiful, don't cover yourself" he says, stepping towards me, gently taking my arms and pinning them above my head, he backs me up, following closely, his eyes predatory.

I fall back on the bed, looking up at him, looking at the man I love, and I suddenly feel nervous "Severus this is my first time" I whisper quietly, wondering if he will still want me.

"I'll be gentle" he tells me, as I feel his hardness against my opening, he pushes in and I can't help but wince as I am stretched around him. "This is going to hurt" he sighs, pulling all the way out then crashing back in, straight through my barrier, I scream out in pain, that shit hurt more than the spanking!

He remains completely still and I feel myself beginning to get used to his side, it feels almost good "you can move now" I say in a small voice, as he slowly starts to pull out, and I moan aloud in pleasure, only a slight hint of pain now.

His large manly hands move up, stroking my boobs gently, eliciting another moan from me as he starts to move back and forth inside me, I moan louder, I honestly never thought anyone could make me feel this way. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him into me, just wanting to feel close to him as I lean up kissing him softly.

He moans against my lips as I arch my hips up towards him feeling the wetness slide down my thighs, as I gasp my legs shaking, I feel myself getting closer.

"Oh gods Hermione you're so fucking perfect" he murmurs between kisses and all of a sudden I feel his warm seed squirt inside me, and my walls clamp down around his dick.

"Severus" I scream as my orgasm ripples through me, taking me to new heights of pleasure. "Merlin that was amazing" I whisper, leaning up to kiss the man above me "I love you" I whisper, collapsing back on the bed.

"I love you too Hermione" he whispers, rolling to the side, he pulls the satin covers around me, and slides me close against his body. "Now sleep" he orders gently and sleep I do.

* * *

_**Crap sex scene I know. **_

_**I may or may not make it a two shot! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all,**_

_**So I decided to do a second chapter of this story, although it will be set at Hermione's graduation =)**_

_**You can read it, or not read it, it's up to you…**_

_**Warning: Snape is very dominant in my stories, and there are slight Dom/sub tendencies,**_

_**I hope you enjoy.. I do not own Harry potter… yet!**_

_**

* * *

**_

SPOV

I look down at the sleeping witch in my arms, my eyes tracing down over her delicate face to her beautiful body. To think that we have been together for nearly two years now, before her I would never imagine that I could love. She is my first love, sure I have been with other women before, but none of them did I truly love, not even Lily, I thought I did at the time, but it was just infatuation, I know that now.

Today is the day of her graduation, the day I have been waiting for, we can finally come clean with everyone. I know my little girl is worried, especially as to how those idiot friends of hers are going to act, I swear that if any of those dunderheads hurt her I will end them.

"Wake up my dear" I whisper softly in her ear, nibbling gently on her earlobe, eliciting a small moan from her.

"Mmm Severus don't start something you can't finish" she says cheekily, still half asleep.

I glare at her, even though she can't see me, standing up, I grab the edge of the covers, pulling them of off her, revealing her naked body to me, and the cold air. "You and I both know that I am perfectly capable" I say honestly.

She shivers "yes, yes fine I know that you could" she says, sitting up and pulling her knees up against her chest "now please give me the covers back" she almost demands, as she tries to reach up for the covers, and I just shake my head, you would think she would know better than that by now.

"Hermione Granger get dressed, its six am, you need to go" I command softly.

Her eyes look up meeting my own, obviously trying to work out if I'm serious or not, the look on her face says it all, she knows that I am not playing games "yes sir" she says quietly, and I can't help but shiver as she calls me that 'sir' such a title of respect, one that I like to hear, especially from her mouth.

I turn away from her, walking to my drawers and pulling on some black robes, I button them up slowly, one by one. I feel a pair of soft arms wrap around my waist, and I smile softly, feeling all of my rage disappear at her gentle touch. "Aren't you at least going to kiss me goodbye" she asks sweetly, and I feel a smile flicker across my face, before letting it drop and turning around to face her.

I look down at her beautiful face, her large brown eyes staring up at me innocently. I lower my head down to hers, pressing my lips against her own softly, briefly, I feel her leaning back in towards my kiss, before I pull back from her "I'll see you tonight" I say firmly, my hand coming up and cupping her cheek gently.

"I love you Severus" she tells me, and I can see the adoration burning in her eyes.

"As I you" I answer her back, before patting her on her firm arse, "not get going, before anyone notices you have gone" I order.

The slap causes her to jump and laugh softly "fine old man I'm going" she says, before hurriedly slipping out of the door. I just glare at the now closed door, oh she will pay for that one later.

I exit the door and make the short journey to my potions room, just bloody great I have seventh year all day, at least it is the last time I will have to deal with potter, that boy was too much like his father; exceedingly arrogant and thinks he is above the rest of us. Then again he is Hermione's best friend, unfortunately I fear that I may have to suffer him a little while longer.

I stand at the front of the classroom, observing it, when suddenly the doors burst in, and the normal group of seventh years flood in, chatting nosily. "Everyone sit down and take your seats" I command, and luckily for them, they do as I ask. "Now you may all be graduating today, but I still have a lot to teach you, so take out your books and turn to page 456" I demand, my voice just as cold and icy as it usually is.

I notice Potter in the front, chatting to Weasley in the back "Potter didn't I tell you to turn to page 456?" I question, picking up the unopened book from the table.

"Yes" Is his only answer.

"Yes sir" I correct him.

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." He replies, and I hear the classroom let out a collective gasp, no one and I mean no one talked to me that way.

I lean over the desk towards him, wishing that I could cast an unforgivable on this boy "one hundred points from Gryffindor for your cheek" I snap, watching as his face pales even more, I straighten up, hitting him over the head with a resounding 'thwack' "do not make me repeat myself page 456" I say, throwing the book on the desk, I feel my robes billowing around me as I walk back to the front of the class.

The class is all paying attention to me now, I smirk "today we are going to be discussing the use of the Blood-Replenishing Potion"

* * *

"Class dismissed" I say tiredly, flopping back on the desk with a great sigh, today has been even more trying than usual, Longbottom set fire to his cauldron.. again, Potter has been his usual idiotic self, but at last it is all over.

"Knock, knock" I glance over at the door.

"Come in" I call wearily, I watch as the doors open, and she slips through them.

"Severus, I was just wondering if you were coming down to watch graduation?" she asks me, obviously trying to keep the emotion out of her voice, but her eyes betray her, I know she wants me to be there.

"I said I would be didn't I?" I ask her.

"Yes I know.. I just… erm" she stammers.

I sigh as I walk over to her, taking her delicate hand in my own and pulling her close to me "I'll be there my dear" I say, letting the warmth seep into my voice. I am rewarded with a bright smile spreading across her face.

"I'll see you down there" she says, leaning up and pressing a light, feathery kiss on my cheek. Before she turns on her heel exiting my room, I stare after her, and right then I know that she is the one and only for me.

I look at the clock and groan, running a hand through my hair, six-thirty and graduation starts at seven, I better get down to the great hall, I do not want to miss her name being called. I walk quickly out of the room, passing some giggling third years "Smith, Cromwell, twenty points from Ravenclaw" I say firmly, not even bothering to glance back, as I enter the great hall, taking my seat at the staff table.

"I bet you're excited for today aren't you?" I hear a voice say, I turn to see Albus looking at me a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know what you mean Albus" I say, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Miss Granger" he replies mysteriously.

I look at him in shock, surely he couldn't know, could he? But I have nothing to be afraid of Hermione was of age, when I first took her, it is all perfectly legal. He smiles at me "I know everything that goes on around here Severus, believe me you may be in for a few surprises yourself" he says, before turning away from me, as the children start to enter the hall.

"Welcome seventh years" he says as everyone takes their seats "first off I would like to congratulate each and every one of you for making it this far. It has been a struggle, but all the hard work has finally paid off, seventh years you have finally made it" he says, as the entire hall erupts into cheers.

"First off give it up for your head of years, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" more cheers erupt as I watch the only two students stand up and everyone once again claps, I find myself clapping as well.

"Now as I call your name, please come up and accept your certificates" he announces.

"Hannah Abbott" I watch as the witch walks up, taking the certificate of off Albus, and after that I zone out, I don't honestly care about most of these students.

"Gregory Goyle" I snap back to attention as I hear the G's begin to be called.

"Hermione Granger" I quickly suppress the smile, as I watch her get up of off the table, walking up to Albus, her hips swaying oh so temptingly.

My eyes focus on her as she moves to stand with the rest of the graduates, until the entire year has been called. "Let the party commence" Albus calls, and with a clap of his hands, banners drop down, covering the usually drab walls.

Floods more of students pour in from all years, and some intolerable music starts to play, causing me to wince, I don't know why the youth of today feel the need to listen to such rubbish. Observing the room, I smirk slightly, as I see all the miss matched couples, such as Zabini and that Weasley girl, Luna and the male Weasley, and of course Draco and Pansy, it's about time those two sorted themselves out and got together, he has been crushing on her ever since first year.

I see Hermione stood on the side, her curls falling around her, shaping her face, her long flowing green dress, a dress that is quite shocking for a Gryffindor to wear.

Rising from my chair, I stride towards her, her eyes turn locking on my own and I see the nervousness there, she is scared, she knows that it is time to reveal our relationship. I take her small hand "may I have this dance?" I ask curtly, taking her hand and lifting it to my lips, placing a polite kiss on it.

"I'd love to" she says breathlessly, as I tug on her hand gently, leading her towards the centre of the dance floor, I can feel the looks I am getting, as I pull her close, sliding my arms around her tiny waist and pulling her close to me, her body pressed against my own.

"Is that Hermione and.." "oh my god have you seen" I hear the whispers all the whispers around us, and feel my rage start to boil, don't they have something better to look at?

"Severus please just leave it" Hermione whispers obviously reading my body language, I feel myself calm at her words, as I take her hand spinning her around, causing her to let out a giggle.

"I love you" I say, pulling her close and leaning down, pressing my lips against hers hard and deep.

I hear the gasps get louder now, I turn to face them, reluctantly pulling away from her lips away. I look at the gobsmacked faces "if I were you, I would look away right now" I say as coldly as possible.

"Yes fuck off" Hermione says from behind me, and I look back at her in shock, since when did she use that kind of language?

"Whoa get in there 'Mione" The female Weasley calls, cheers erupt from around the hall just as I feel her lips crash down on my own again, I smirk against her lips, deepening it, my tongue flicking out and entering her mouth. Relishing in the feeling of her warm tongue.

Suddenly I know it is time, I pull back dropping down to my knees in front of her, pulling out a ring that has been in my pocket for the past two months "Hermione Granger I love you dearly, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" I ask her softly, the words totally uncharacteristic for me, it almost hurts to expose the tenderness.

I look up, waiting patiently for her answer "Yes" she cries, tears pooling in her eyes, I nod, slipping it on her finger and standing up. I lean in pressing my forehead against her own, kissing her nose lightly.

"I have a confession" Potter says loudly, and I groan, what is so important he has to ruin our moment for?

I turn to look at him, as does Hermione "I'm in love with Minerva, we have been sleeping together for the past few months" he announces, I look at him disgusted, I feel sick to my stomach.

* * *

_**Lol I couldn't resist the Harry/Minerva pairing and yes I did use a paragraph from the book :)**_

_**Review please.. I may turn this into a three shot!**_


End file.
